Aiba Masaki
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = J-Pop |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Singer, actor, television personality, radio host, dancer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1996 – present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Pony Canyon (1999 - 2001) J Storm (2001 - present) |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Arashi |image = File:Aiba-masaki.jpg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Masaki Aiba, February 2015}} Aiba Masaki (相葉 雅紀) is a Japanese idol, singer, actor, television personality, and radio host member of Japanese boy band Arashi. Profile * Name: Aiba Masaki (相葉 雅紀) * Nick Name: Aiba-chan, Aibaka, Masaki * Profession: Actor, singer * Date of Birth: December 24, 1982 (age ) * Birthplace: Chiba, Japan * Height: 176cm * Weight: 56kg * Blood type: AB * Star sign: Capricorn * Interests: Saxophones, loves animals * Favorite smiley: ^-^ * Favorite Sport: Basketball * Talent agency: Johnny's Entertainment * Johnny & Associates Groups: ** Arashi (1996 - Present) Early life Aiba was born in Chiba, Tokyo, as the oldest child in the family, he has a younger brother. Prior to his debut as a singer with Arashi in 1999, Aiba started an acting career when he was cast as the lead role of Gordie for the stage play Stand by Me, which was based on the film of the same name. Information Aiba joined Johnny's Jimusho in August of 1996 for the sole reason of wanting to play basketball with SMAP. It is a good example of the type of person he is-- whimsical and never thinking ahead. His cheerful and easygoing personality distinguished him from the rest of the Jrs. and he soon became one of the popular members within the group, going so far as to acquire the nickname "Super Idol Aiba-chan" somewhere along the way. He was the last to know about his part in the formation of Arashi, learning of the fact only three days before their official debut in Hawaii in September of 1999. As the childish if not somewhat ditzy member of the group, Aiba is often the first to suggest crazy, off-the-wall ideas; even if not, he would definitely be one of the first to throw his support behind the others. As a result, Aiba had his own segment on their regular variety show ("G no Arashi") called "A no Arashi", in which he carried out many bizarre but fun experiments with the assistance of the other members. "A no Arashi" ballooned into the popular "Odoroki no Arashi", 1 hour specials filled with Aiba's signature experiments, which has aired 5 times during prime time. Outside of group activities, Aiba is also one of the regulars on a children's show called "Tensai! Shimura Dobutsuen", where he interacts with a wide variety of animals. Aiba was cast in his first lead drama in 2009, "My Girl". He plays a young man who discovers that his deceased ex-girlfriend had borne his daughter, and decides to raise her. Filmography TV Shows= * 1997 Bokura no Yuki　(NTV) * 1998 Shounentachi (NHK) * 1999 Ppoi! (NTV) * 2001 Mukodono! (Fuji TV) * 2003 Yoiko no Mikata, Chap.9　(NTV) * 2003 Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS) * 2006 Triple Kitchen SP (TBS) * 2006 Kuitan (NTV) * 2009 My Girl (TV Asahi) * 2010 Saigou no Yakusoku (Fuji TV) * 2010 Freeter, ie wo kau SP (Fuji TV, ep10) * 2011 Bartender (TV Asahi) * 2011 Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV) * 2012 Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV) * 2013 Last Hope (Fuji TV) * 2015 Yokoso, Wagaya e (Fuji TV) |-|Movies= * 1998 Shinjuku Shounen Tanteidan * 2002 Pika✩nchi LIFE IS HARD Dakedo HAPPY * 2004 Pika★★nchi LIFE IS HARD Dakara HAPPY * 2007 Kiiroi Namida |-|Theatre= * - 08.21 STAND BY ME * - 06.27 Tsubame no iru eki * - 11.18 Wasurerarenai hito * - 03.23 Green Fingers |-|Recognitions= * 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall 2009): Best Actor for My Girl Publications Magazines= * 2011.01 POTATO February 2011 Issue * 2011.01 LOOK at STAR! OVATION 2011 * 2011.03 POTATO 2011 April Issue * 2011.10 M girl 2011-2012 AUTUMN/WINTER Trivia * He has earned various nicknames that relate to world idol (Super idol, King of Idols...). * He’s one of the very musically inclined members in the group, along with Ninomiya Kazunari who plays guitar and piano. * His family owns a Chinese restaurant named Keikarou in his hometown somewhere in Chiba Prefecture. * He hopes to have a younger sister. * He has a huge, visible, noticeable birthmark on his left shoulder. * Aiba joined Johnny’s for two reasons: ** He is a huge Ken Miyake Fan ** He has a huge obsession with basketball and saw these Johnny’s idols playing basketball on one of the Johnny’s shows shown on TV and thought he could play basketball in public if he joined, so he signed up and sent in an application to join Johnny’s, but not to become an idol, but to probably use it as a ticket to play basketball with SMAP. * He is also the only one among the members who calls Sakurai Sho by the nickname Sho-chan. * Sometime in the early spring, Aiba collapsed during a rehearsal of a performance for their single Nice-Na- Kokoroiki. It turned out that that he was suffering from a disease known as pneumothorax – a collapse of one of the lungs due to a huge change in the internal pressure in the chest cavity, caused by some sort of trauma or spontaneous lung rupture. * During high school, he joined his high school’s basketball team because he got along “too well” with the people on his school’s baseball and soccer team and got scared / nervous. * According to some interviews, the most bizarre gift that he ever received on his 20th birthday was a walking stick from none other than his Riida, Ohno Satoshi. * Aiba tends to skip from topic to topic randomly during interviews and concert MCs or talks, he can also go off topic sometimes. * After he starts drinking, he starts taking off his shirt and runs around. Sho mentioned it before. He’ll also get emotional and starts apologizing. * During concerts, Aiba sometimes sing even when it’s not his turn because he likes to sing along to the entire song. * He sleeps with a soft toy. * Sho has said that Aiba is the most horny. But he continued to say that he couldn’t say why so to protect Aiba’s reputation, even though all the members says, on the contrary, that the most horniest is Sho. Category:Arashi Members Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:December Births Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood Type AB Category:1982 Births Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups